


Game of Love

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Skeld (Among Us), play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which, soobin and beomgyu always play together unaware that they’re catching feelings every round they play
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 12





	Game of Love

“hey, im beomgyu. im new to this group i guess..but im not a newbie into games.” beomgyu introduced himself after hueningkai said that he’ll join a discord server with some of kai’s friends.

“hi beomgyu! im yeonjun, im the eldest here” he chuckled

“im taehyun” 

“hello beomgyu! it’s nice to have you here, im soobin!” a boy greeted him warmly

“uh, thanks guys..let’s play?” beomgyu stated

the five of them played a couple of rounds on an us, it was fun because the felt so connected to each other. 

-

weeks after beomgyu joined the server, they’ve been playing 2 times a week but now they barely play. after all, they’re college students who has responsibilities and exams to pass. however, two of them seems to be more closer than ever. beomgyu and soobin

the two play together almost everyday at 3 am as a distraction from intrusive thoughts.

“red! red k worded me!!” beomgyu yelled into his mic as soon as the imposter killed him

“okok geez, you’re loud” soobin giggled and proceeded to avenge beomgyu.

hours later, it was already 5 am, the two had too much fun they didnt notice it was already 5 am.. 

“thank you beomgyu, i had so much fun!!” the older exclaimed while smiling

“thank you for your time soobin hyung, until tomorrow!!” beomgyu said his goodbye and turned off the call.

the black haired boy lie down and smiled at the ceiling, he was feeling something while playing with soobin. a sense of comfort? he didnt know but he loved feeling it. on the other hand, soobin was too tired too think about it..

-

“wake up! hey!! beomgyu!!! come on!! get up!” soobin screamed at his mic. “gosh, you’re loud. let me have my nap tf” the boy on the other line replied. “you facedtime me just to sleep??? unbelievable” soobin rolled his eyes playfully.

“fine, im up” the boy fixed his posture and stared at soobin. “so what do you want to talk about?” he asked the older. 

“hm, nothing much. i cant sleep right now though.” soobin told beomgyu. “penny for a thought?” the black haired boy replied. 

“idk gyu, but whenever i play with you i feel something different.” he started “it’s like you’re my long lost soulmate…” soobin paused, he shouldnt have said that. 

“soulmate huh?” beomgyu teased. “dont worry, i feel the same way.”

“h-huh?” he felt like his ears are betraying him. “i said, i like you soobin.” beomgyu repeated 

“all those days we’ve been playing together and talking til dusk made me realize that you’re the person i want to spend my whole life with” beomgyu’s tone became more serious “so, choi soobin...will you date me?” 

“yes! how can i say no to that proposal, it sounded like we’re getting married” he laughed

“i love you soobin.”

“i love you more, beomgyu”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im back!
> 
> this is for my one and only, aki! happy birthday! here’s some soogyu. this was rushed so i apologize if its bad but this is the only gift i can give, i hope you like it!! ilysm and happy birthday <3
> 
> for soogyuist <3


End file.
